


For Later

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Birthday Presents, Bondage References, M/M, Mystery, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is giving Stephen mystery birthday gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Written as a birthday fic for fredbassett, for the prompt 'Stephen/Ryan, presents'.

  
The small box looked perfectly innocuous, wrapped in blue paper and sitting on the desk in front of the computer. Stephen frowned at it for a moment, and then walked over and picked it up. Flipping over the tag attached to it, the frown returned when he read the two words printed there.  
  
 _For later._  
  
Curious now, he tore off the paper and opened the box to find…  
  
A pair of socks. Black, boring socks.  
  
“What the…?” But before he could finish asking himself the question, the ADD’s siren suddenly started blaring through the ARC   
  
Another anomaly. Stephen sighed. The mystery would have to wait.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The second box was waiting for him in his locker after he’d taken a shower (the anomaly had been dull – no incursions – but the pouring rain coupled with a freshly ploughed field had resulted in everyone getting covered in mud nonetheless). Sparing only a brief thought for how someone had managed to get past the lock, Stephen reached in cautiously and brought it out.  
  
This one was much slimmer than the first box, almost flat. Although it was wrapped in the same blue paper, and had the same tag with the same two words on it.  
  
 _For later._  
  
But when he opened it and looked inside, his eyebrows shot up, and he suddenly had an inkling of where all this was going.  
  
Nestled on a bed of tissue paper the same colour blue as the wrapping was a pair of cable ties.  
  
It was also becoming increasingly apparent just who was behind the delivery of these little ‘gifts’.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The third box was barely even a surprise, despite its location on the bonnet of Stephen’s car. It was about the same size as the first one, again with the same wrapping and the same words on the tag.  
  
 _For later._  
  
This time, Stephen smirked to himself when the contents of the box were revealed. A bottle of lube, which some joker had decided to name ‘Gun Oil’, the label claiming that actual marines had come up with the concept.  
  
“Do you like your birthday presents?”  
  
Stephen didn’t flinch, but merely looked up to see Ryan lounging against the passenger door of the car.  
  
“Very nice,” he said dryly. “Although I can’t help but feel that they all equate to a present for you rather than me.” He raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Ah.” Ryan looked momentarily…disconcerted? “I guess my message didn’t get through quite clearly enough.”  
  
“Message?”  
  
“They’re not for me to use on you. They’re for you to use on…”  
  
“On you?” Stephen asked, feeling his jaw drop open a little on shock. He knew Ryan loved the games they played in the bedroom, tying Stephen down so he was at his mercy. Hell, Stephen loved them too. But Ryan had never shown the slightest inclination to reverse their positions, and Stephen had thought he’d been doing a pretty good job of concealing any desire he might have had for such a thing.  
  
“I could only let myself be that vulnerable with someone I trust completely,” Ryan said, understanding everything Stephen wasn’t saying. “And I trust you.” Then he straightened up and put his hand on the car’s door handle. “Now, I believe I said something about later on those tags, and it seems to me that it’s definitely ‘later’ right now.”  
  
He gave Stephen a sly look that somehow kick-started Stephen’s brain again, and in a flurry of movement he scrambled into the car.  
  
He’d just been given the best birthday present he could have asked for.


End file.
